


Rock Climbing Champion

by Missus_Write



Series: Family Fucking [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lube, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia, and the kid does too, dad gets fucked, despite all the other gross stuff in all my fics, i really need to invest in a vibrator or something, my characters use lube, who would've though that was one of my kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_Write/pseuds/Missus_Write
Summary: David's got all hot and bothered after watching his son rock climbing, and when he sees that he's taken sleeping pills after a day filled with so much adrenaline, he takes the opportunity.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Family Fucking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Rock Climbing Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I posted "Mother!" fucking yesterday, woke up this morning and was like...I am horny again :(
> 
> Lol
> 
> I am taking commissions in exchange for small donations to Black Lives Matter related charities. This is in general for any kind of story, but I seem to have found a tiny bit of success here, so if you want something sexy for a good cause leave a comment or message me and we'll discuss.
> 
> The process will mostly go as follows: message me your prompt and if I vibe with it (no gore or extreme underage or w/e) and the charity you pick, you'll make your donation ($5 recommended) and then send me a screenshot of your receipt within fifteen minutes of your donation, thats way I know you're making a new donation.
> 
> Let's do our part, and if you get some good smut out of it, all the better!
> 
> And if you've been signing all the petitions recommended by BLM, I'll take a comm for that too!

David’s sweaty, his muscular thighs spanning across Brian’s hips as he plays with his own asshole. Brian is spread out on the bed, completely passed out from an exhausting day in the climbing gym.

He’d won his competition bracket. David was so proud of him. He’d be winning scholarships soon. And as much ass as he wanted, the way he climbed — his body was so toned in just the right ways, and the way sweat dropped off his chin when he came down, streaks of chalk on his abdomen as he lifted his shirt to wipe off his face. 

David was thankful he was wearing jeans.

And that he’d brought his older daughter along. They’d hung in the back, between heats, her ass pressed firmly against his cock. Her long, flowy skirt opened just enough in the back that he could guide his cock into her asshole. He couldn’t thrust like he wanted to, but he could jerk her hips against his, her cheeks like a backboard. They just looked like an oddly mismatched couple, being too affectionate out in the open. An older man and his hot young thing watching her stepson win race after race. 

Being in her asshole provided relief but they weren’t trying to fuck in front of everyone. Brian went off with his friends after the tournament (much to David’s disappointment) so he slammed Nessa’s brains out once the parking lot had cleared.

They fucked as often as she was home from State, and each visit they fucked in more and more creative ways. She sat in his lap in a rocking chair on the patio while the frogs sang. He laid her on her back in the bathtub and mounted her. He took her to one of his friend’s houses and sat next to him on the couch while they each fucked their own daughters. His friend had gotten his pregnant.

He got to fuck Nessa in whatever way he wanted, mostly because she didn’t have a say in it. He had plenty more plans for her. One he couldn’t wait to get going was having her fuck herself on the knobbed head of the banister, painfully creaking back and forth on the huge thing while he thumbed at her nipples and sucked on her clit. It would be awesome.

But right now, his mouth couldn’t stop drooling over Brian. 

Nessa hadn’t put up much of a fight when he’d first seduced her, and though he couldn’t guarantee Brain’s willingness, he would make himself irresistible to his teenaged son. Furthermore, he would at least be undeniable.

That night, after rocking his cock in Nessa’s throat for half an hour until she fell asleep, he climbed out of her bed and walked over to Brian’s dark room, cock first.

His wet dick led before him like a torch, and he squeezed it when he saw Brian’s naked chest.

A few tissues scattered the floor, glistening with something. He must’ve masturbated and fallen asleep. He wondered what to.

“Oh, baby…” he said. His hand drifted up and down, up and down his shaft, and he moved closer so he could see Brian’s eyelashes flutter in a pale fan of moonlight. On his nightstand was — his heart leapt — a box of sleeping pills. 

Of course. Of course. He was exhausted, of course he was, but he could never fall asleep after a day of adrenaline like that. David cupped his hand around his son’s tawny cheek, fingers brushing through his wet curls, smoothing against a cheekbone.

“Amazing boy,” he whispered and pecked a soft, wet kiss on his cheek. He used the hand on his face to turn his chin. “Beautiful young man. I don’t tell you enough.” He drops more kisses over his sleeping face. His other hand begins to drift, over his shoulders, a flat palm against his pectorals, tracing his abdomen. He kisses and kisses his cheeks, his eyelids, pressing over and over on his lips.

He slips under the covers and reaches his right leg over Brian, spanning his thigh over his son’s abdomen and pressing his groin delicately against the young man’s hip. He keeps nipping at Brian’s neck, one hand buried in his hair and the other skating down his navel.

He rocks his now dry scrotum against his boy, gently, just a bump and finally wraps his hand around his son’s member. It’s soft, but David uses the lube he brought with him to work his hand over it. Twisting and tugging, noshing kisses against his Adam’s apple, squeezing over the head, yes, yes, yes.

Brian’s at half mast and he’s started to make sweet little cooing cries. “Mm-“ he says. “Mmh-.”

“Daddy’s taking good care of you, isn’t he?” His hand squelches up and down on his son’s cock. “God, baby, you got me so worked up. Had to fuck your sister so many times cause I couldn’t stop looking at your ass. Couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you.”

He shifts his groin tighter over his hip and sucks over his lips. “Couldn’t stop thinking about sitting on your cock.” He breathes it against Brian’s neck as he shifts his free hand down to his own asshole. He wets it with lube and plunders himself, digging deeper and carefully deeper until he’s bouncing back on three of his own fingers.

Brian is leaking like crazy all over himself and his dad’s hand and his cries, pitiful, almost, in their rawness, are throated into David’s own mouth. He can’t shut it. It’s just so good. One hand on his son’s dripping cock, another opening his ass. His nipples run shortly against his son’s chest and his groin, squashed sweatily into Brian’s hips, aches slowly back and forth on Brian’s hip.

Brian squirms, and he squirms. David shifts up, down, moves to press the same kind of slow, sucking kisses on the tip of Brian’s penis.

With one quick move, his ass hovers over Brian’s cock. With another, his tongue is in Brian’s gasping mouth, and his son’s cock has bottomed out inside of him.

“Oh, Brian!” he groans. His eyes leak tears of pain, but it’s a pain he loves so much. “God. Your cock’s so big. It’s so—“ he sucks in a breath and gnashes his teeth and he uses his knees on the bed around his son’s hips to rock the bed, rock his son’s pelvis into his ass. “Brian…”

He sets his palms flat against his son’s nipples and tilts his hips forward, back, content for the moment to envelope Brian’s dick and keep its piercing javelin head pressed as tightly and directly against his prostate as he can. It’s like biting your lip — the pain starts to feel good.

He gasps and grunts and soon he is sulking, bouncing over his son. The boy’s cock rams in over and over, slams against his dad’s cheeks and jiggles them. David’s only been going for twenty minutes when he feels Brian’s hands dip into his asscrack and squeeze the juicy flesh. 

Brian huffs, and huffs louder, and finally his sweet eyes flutter open and slam into David’s. His lips part with alarm and his muscles clench to sit up, but David presses down heavier against him, bounces a little harder, clenches tighter, slithers his tongue into his mouth and snakes a finger down to his boy’s rim.

It doesn’t stop the protest, just muffles it until he accepts the yummy things being done to him. 

“Brian!” David says again, swept away by the young, pink flush dipping onto his son’s chest, by the velvet shaft piercing him over and over.

“Dad!” Brian’s palms are flat against the bed, fingers clenched into the sheets. “Dad, when did you—? What did you—?” He gasps and throws his head back. 

“Do you like being fucked like this, baby? Your daddy coming in and sitting on your cock. Bouncing like a whore. Propping you up and slipping you inside. Taking what he wants from you.”

Brian cries out and his hips push against his father’s brutal force, doing their best to thrust into his father’s tight, slippery hole. 

“Couldn’t help myself, baby. You were driving me and Ness crazy today, showing everybody your abs and the perfect outline of your ass. Your perfect cock. I had to make it mine, baby, had to stuff it inside me.”

He thumps and thumps against Brian’s hips, rises along the shaft and slides back down. He takes one of Brian’s hands, squirts a tiny bit of lube into it, and guides it to his father’s cock. 

“You can have mine, too, baby boy. You will have it; I’ve gotta get my cock up your sweet asshole. I bet it’s tight. I bet you’ll scream when you wake up with a thick pole ramming into you, pushing you up the bed and filling you with your daddy. Ohh, baby, my little boy.”

Brian squeezes weakly along his father’s cock. It’s hot and red and as big as a hog and it’s flailing against his stomach, slapping his abs and leaving lube and — and his daddy’s juices all over his stomach. He can barely fight the fog enough to be mildly repulsed by waking up with his cock buried in his dad’s asshole. 

“What the fu— fuck, Dad, I— you—“ he throws his head back and shuts his eyes tightly. “I can’t believe you would—“

“What?” his dad breathes, dropping his jackrabbit pace for slow, agonizing rolls against his hips. “Steal this from you? Jump on your dick like a pogo stick? Kiss you, fuck you, touch you like this? Like no daddy ever should? Like I couldn’t stop myself from doing to you? To your sister?”

David sees Brian clench a little harder then, and he grins. “Like you want to do to your sister. What you want to do with your mother.”

David leans down and licks Brian’s lips. “We can do it all together, if you want. I don’t think either of them would mind. I’ve seen your mom’s hands squeezing her pussy at your climbing matches; I’ve seen how wet your sister gets when I talk about you while I’m fucking her.”

His hips stutter and he gasps. “Just let me fuck you Brian. I won’t— I won’t take no for an answer.”

And then David is exploding all over Brian’s chest, and his ass clenches so tightly around his son’s cock ghaf Brian has to clench his teeth. He expects his dad to get up, past his hip and walk away but he just sits there, grinning, rocking gently on the hard cock he gave life. 

Brian’s cheeks glow, but it feels so good and his dad won’t get off him til he comes. He stares at his daddy’s chin, his hooded eyes and his tousled salt and pepper hair, his soft belly jumping against his with every one of Brian’s grunting thrusts. His pouty lips and long eyelashes and those sinewy arms that hold him down, that give him no other option but to cum inside his father. He bites his lip as he watches his daddy’s cock stay hard, tangling with Brian’s chest hair, which is slick with Dad’s cum.

David looks so lovingly down at his son. He smooths his hand over Brian’s sweet face and touches his delicate features. He swipes his finger over Brian’s lips and digs between them. 

“Sweet boy. My thick young man, so hard for me. So good at fucking his daddy, so big in his hole. Such a smart young man.” David squeezes around Brian’s cock in waves, trying to make his impending orgasm as spectacular as he could. “You’re gonna be addicted, now, just like I am. Not gonna be able to get enough of each other. Gonna get my cock in your ass next time you fall asleep...I can’t wait.”

And Brian can’t help it, as the words wash over him, as his dad pulls every trick in the book to get him to cum — he clenches his teeth around his dad’s thumb and fills him up with spunk. He grunts and feels it boiling out of his balls, feels his dad shudder with pleasure as his cum shoots up his hole and fills his gaping, wrecked hole with his baby boy’s juices. It’s almost like a chill shooting up his spine, the way the feeling reverberates from the place where they are so hopelessly connected now and out until both Brian and David are groaning, eyes shut tight with the onslaught of pleasure. 

When they both settle, only twitches remaining, David doesn’t get off his son’s lap and doesn’t let his dick slide out of his asshole. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asks, ready to pretend this never happened — or at least pretend until the next time he crawls into his bed and gets him hard. 

“I promised I would fuck you next time you fell asleep.”

Brian opens his mouth to protest but sees from the hard glint in David’s eye that he means it. He’s not getting out of this. 

“I don’t want you to,” he says anyways. 

“Tough luck, kiddo,” David clicks his tongue. But he reaches over to the nightstand and pulls back the sleeping pills. 

“This can get you through the hard part, if you really want to have a say in the matter.” 

Brian hesitates. If he agrees, he’s basically giving his father permission to stick his cock up his butt. But if he doesn’t… He flexes his arms under his dad’s strong grip and can’t budge the man. 

“Fine.”

David feeds it to him on the top of his thumb. 

And when he wakes up, groggy and still in that half away place that makes it so impossible to do anything about this, David hasn’t moved from his perch, impaled by Brian’s cock.

His ass is slicker, though, he can feel that.

“I thought about it, Brian, and this isn’t something you should miss. The first time with a man inside you. The first time with your dad’s cock in you. But I didn’t want to give you any reason to object so I went ahead and got you ready.”

David rises and Brian’s penis flops down onto his stomach. Splooge drips sparsely onto the sheets somewhere below their faces where they’re making such close, intense eye contact.

It doesn’t take more than a second. He’s looking into his dad’s eyes, unable to assemble coherence, and feels something blunt prod his asscheeks apart and then blaze its way inside him, deeper and deeper and getting thicker as it goes until he has to grip his dad’s shoulders and choke on air. 

“Fuck…” David shudders. “Fuck yes. Fuck yes. Yes.” David presses his sweaty cheek against his son’s and doesn’t wait for him to adjust, just thumps, thumps, thumps, grunting a gasp every time his hips meet his son’s ass. His slick hands scramble over his son’s thighs and pull them up manually, wrap them around his waist as he sets off in earnest. 

“Baby boy,” he whispers, “my little boy. So sexy. So hot. Letting me fuck him, letting me use his little body like a fuck toy. I’m — I’ve gotta—“

And David slams his mouth over Brian’s tales kiss after kiss, sucking and thrusting and breathing their tongues together until Brian starts to choke on it. He fucks as fast as he can, then as slow and rhythmically as his body will allow, switching between caring father (more than a little in love with his son) and insatiable animal (more than a little pleased he had to take this). 

Brian gets dragged along by his father’s fucking, rocking with it all and trying to keep from burbling about a million stupid things. A few slip out. “Daddy…” he says, cheeks flaming. “Ri— right there, daddy, stop, please…”

David chuckles and hits an upswing, pounding harder against whatever spot Brian had mentioned. “Stop what? Fucking you into the mattress? You’re clearly loving it.” He leans down to whisper in his ear, “And I am too, baby.”

“Daddy!! Ugh, stop, it’s too much. Stop!!”

“I won’t.”

Brian reaches a hand down, hoping to get off so he can check out faster, but his hand is pinned back behind his head. 

“I want you to feel all of this, little boy. Feel how much your daddy loves you. How much he loves your body, had to have it, how much my cock loves being in your little boy pussy. You’re so good for daddy. Love you so much, baby boy.”

So Brian sits through it while his dad grunts and sweats over him, and he does his best to pretend he’s not blazingly turned on by this. That he isn’t loving this as much as David clearly is.

“Mmh-“ he grunts. “Boy, it’s getting ready for you. I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill your little boy pussy up with baby juice, the same kind you came out of. Love you so much, baby, this is how much my body loves you.”

He thrusts a few more times and jumbles a thumb over the purple head of Brian’s cock. It doesn’t take much before they’re groaning into each other’s shoulders, nails digging and teeth biting and cocks coating each other in enough sperm that if either of them had a uterus they’d be able to feel the moment of conception. 

Again, Brian’s expectations are subverted when David rolls them both onto their side, penis still firmly shoved up his son’s ass. He wiggles to get him off, but David’s grip is firm.

“Thanks son. Again in the morning. Love you.”

Brian softens in his arms a little and decides to admit to himself how — how much he really liked his dad’s cock in his ass. How maybe it wouldn’t hurt to keep fucking with him.

Especially since all he had needed now was to fuck his sister.


End file.
